aku untukmu
by namikaze michiru
Summary: inilah bukti jika aku adalah milikmu


Aku untukmu…

Michi buat fic ini untuk memperingati NHFD yang buat ceritanya susah dan lama banget.

Michi minta maaf apabila fic michi kurang sesuai dengan temanya.

Disclamer :naruto ingin selalu jadi punya masashi kishimoto,dan michi tidak bisa berbuat apa apa.

Piring,eh maksud michi pairing: NARUHINA

Happy reading.

"hinata-chaaaan…"suara norak yang sangat TOA ,berasal daripria berambut blound berteriak sambil mengetuk pintu kamar pacarnya yang sangat dia cintai.

Tak lama seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tak lain adalah pemilik kamar tersebut membukakan pintunya.

"na-na-naruto-kun"mendapati satu-satunya orang yang bias merebut hatinya tengah berdiri di hadapanya, di sertai sebucket bunga mawar yang di bingkai oleh bunga lavender berada di tanganya.

Merasa jikalau ini hanyalah mimpi ,hinata mengucek matanya yang masih tersisa garis hitam dan berkantung.

NAMUN HASILNYA DIA TIDAK BERMIMPI sama selali karma 'INI NYATA'.

"OHAYOU hinata chan"dengan cengiran khasnya yang tentu membuat hinata 'blushing' dan pun kini telah bermetamorfosa mejadilebih merah dari kepiting rebus.

#HINATA POV#

'BAKA.. kenapa aku belum bangun jam segini."gerutu hinata dalam hati.

'huh… padahal aku ini seorang gadis,oh..kami-sama apa yang harus kulakukan?'

Aku menundukan kepalaku berusaha menutupi rasa Maluku yang sudah stadium 4.

'naruto-kun sudah rapi,tapi aku masih berantakan seperti -BAKA-BAKA'batinku sambil memukul-mukul kepalaku sendiri.

Aku sangat menyesal menerima tawaran hanabi menonton film yang tidak jelas tadi malam.

#flashback#

"nee-san,temenin hanabi nonton film ini yuk!"kata hanabi dengan suara imutnya,seraya memperlihatkan DVD barunya padaku.

"hn,ini kan film tentang percinta'an?"tanyaku agak kaget melihat cover DVD itu,yang berjudul 'DIED FOR LOVE'.

"YUPZ"jawab hanabi dengan antusias.

"yeee…hanabi-chan udah suka film kayak gini?"goda hinata.

"suka-suka aku dong…. Ayo! Nee-san mau yah…yah…yah…"hinata yang mengingat jika ini sudah malam langsung melihat jam tanganya, dan baru saja ia membuka mulutnya dan hamper berkata tetapi-….

"ini kan malam minggu,lagi pula anggap saja pasangan di film ini naruto-nii dan hinata-nee"

potong hanabi dengan senyumnya yang polos dan dia tidak menyadari jika perkataanya tadi membuatnya kesal...

"hanabi... inikan filmnya enggak happy ending... terus pasti nanti pemeran cowoknya meniggal... nee-san gak mau kayak gitu"kataku sambil menggembungkan pipiku.

aku biasanya bersikap lembut terhadap adiku,namun karena ini menyangkut naruto-kun jadi aku agak kesal.

"oops... hanabi lupa,gomen ne neesan! tapi nee-san mau kan temenin hanabi" tanpa bosan hanabi terus meminta hingga akhirnya aku mengalah dan bersedia untuk menemaninya.

#flashback off#

~end of hinata POV~

"um,...

hinata-chan ikut aku yah!"pinta naruto dengan wajah memelas dan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"ke-kemana?"tanya hinata dengan gagap yang membuatnya sangat lucu untuk naruto.

"ketempat tempat yang pastinya tidak terduga"

"Ma-maksudnya?"hinata penasaran dengan kata-kata naruto yang sangat menggantung.

"sudahlah... lebih baik kau ikut saja... ini kejutan untukmu hinata-hime"rayu naruto dengan suara yang pelan dan menggoda.

"ka-kalau begitu naru tu-tunggu di ru-ruang tengah ya!"

"baiklah,aku akan menuggu kamu di ruang tengah"naruto segera bergegas keruang tengah dengan senyum manis yang ditunjukan padanya dari hinata,yang memandang punggung kekasihnya yang segera menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

hinata pun masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya dan bersiap mandi dan berganti baju hinata tenggelam dalam pikiranya karena memikirkan perkataan naruto tadi.

"ini kejutan untukmu hinata-hime"

"jika di ingat,ini bukan hari ulang tahunku ataupun hari valentine... jangan-jangan naruto-kun mau minta putus... TI-TIDAK MUNGKIN,NARUTO-KUN SANGAT MENCINTAIKU"

perasaan hinata pun berkecamuk tak menentu,hinata berdebar keras seakan akan jantungnya akan meloncat dari tempatnya.

#SKIP TIME#

"na-naruto-kun a-aku sudah siap"suara lembut hinata langsung membuyarkan naruto dari dari lamunanya naruto pun langsug cengo melihat hinata dengan gaun violet bercampur putih yang indah nan manis selutut meng menghiasi tubuh hinata, dan dengan sapuan make up yang tipis namun itulah yang membuanya terlihat sempurna di mata naruto,tak lupa sebuah bando putih yang sangat kontras dengan warna rambut hinata yang gelap nan lembut.

"hi-hinata-chan"melihat hinata yang hampir 'NOSEBLED' hinata terkikik geli sekaligus blushing tingkat tinggi.

"jadi ti-tidak jalan-jalan-nya na-naru"naruto langsung tersadar dengan tidak terhormat karena suara hinata mengusik lamunan-nya.

oh-ya ,te-tentu saja hina"jawabnaruto yang agak salting.

merekapun menuju mobil yang siap mengantar dua sejoli itupun kemana mereka ingin.

mobil ferrari merah berlogo kuda itupun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju tempat yang di maksud naruto.

#SKIP TIME#

tibalah mobil naruto menjejak,dalam keheningan yang tidak di buat buat karena hinata tertidurdi bahu naruto.

"jika kau tertidur kau semakin manis hinata-chan"naruto yang tidak tega membangunkan hinata akhirnya menggendong hinata ala bridal style ke sebuah bukit di tengah padang bunga yang sangat luas dengan bermacam macam bunga yang membuat tempat ini9 begitu harum dan tentunya sangat indah.

naruto mengeluarkan kain penutup mata berwarna hitam pekat, dan dia dengan cekatan menutup mata hinata yang masih dalam keadaan tertidur bersender di sebuah pohon sakura yang cukup besar "hinata-chan bangun"ucap naruto sambil menepuk nepuk pipi hinata.

"uhhn... ,na-naruto kun kenapa mata hi-hina ditutup?"hinata yang terkejut dan sempat berpikir macam macam langsung berontak.

"jangan takut hinata-chan aku tidak akan berbuat kurang ajar sama kamu kok!"bujuk naruto menenangkan hinata ,dan akhirnya berhasil.

naruto menggenggam tangan hinata yang agak gemetar,menuntunya untuk berdirihinata kini sudah berdiri dengan perasaan yang masih sedikit bergejolak dalam hatinya,walaupun angin dan harum bunga mewakili naruto mengatakan bahwa dia kini 'TELAH AMAN'.naruto mengubah posisinya dan kini ia berdiri di belakang hinata seraya membuka penutup mata hinta.

"ini spesial buat kamu hime"ucap naruto dengan nada manja seraya memeluk pinggang ramping milik hinata.

hinata terkejut dan terkagum kagum atas pemandangan di depan matanya,menyegarkan baginya karena selama ini dia hanya melihat pemandangan yang sangat umum.

padang bunga yang indah dan yang paling mencolok adalah ada tulisan yang dirangkai dengan bunga yaitu

HINATA

LOVE

NARUTO

'HINATA'disusun dengan bunga lavender

'LOVE'disusun dengan bunga mawar

sedangkan 'NARUTO' disusun dengan bunga matahari.

tiga bait kata tersebut du kelilingi bunga warna warni yang menambah keindahannya.

ditambah lagi mereka berada di atas puncak bukit yang agak tinggi,sungguh pemandangan yang tidak terbayarkan.

setitik airmata meluncur membasahi pipi mulus hinata,dan membuat sungai buatan yang berkelok kelok.

naruto yang menyadari bahwa hinata menangis langsung terkejut dan bertanya"hi-hinata-chan kenapa menangis?"

hinata yang mendengar pertanyaan itu langsung berbalik menghadap naruto,dan tak lupa menyeka air matanya.

"te-terimakasih naruto-kun,hi-hina bahagia sekali hari ini"sambil tetap memandang lekat mata samudra naruto,entah dari mana keberanian'nya muncul.

dan entah darimana keberanianya semakin besar,hinata menarik kerah baju naruto sehingga empunya agak menunduk,tanpa disadari hinata menutup matanya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir naruto dengan agak cepat.

dan terjadilah ciuman yang tidak terduga.

ciuman itu berlangsung agak lama,namun akhirnya berhenti karena kebutuhan oksigen kaduanya.

kini wajah merah hinata telah mencetak rekor dari wajah merah sebelumnya.

hinata langsung memeluk naruto dengan penuh sayang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang naruto,naruto-pun membalas pelukan hinata dengan erat.

"anythink for you hinata-chan"

hari itu adalah hari yang tak terlupakan dan tak ingin dilupakan oleh keduanya selamanya.

#owari#

please review walopun super jelek untuk event ini.


End file.
